Kiss the Rain
by Kathryn Hart
Summary: Alternate Ending to Impossible Planet/Satan Pit. Rose has lost the Doctor, believing he's gone forever. So far from home, how will she ever get along without him? Ten/Rose Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Drama. Contains Alternate/Reunion Ending
1. Kiss the Rain

**Summary: Alternate Ending to Impossible Planet/Satan Pit. Rose has lost the Doctor, believing he's gone forever. So far from home, how will she ever get along without him?**

** Characters: Ten/Rose**

** Genre: Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Drama**

** A/N: Hey guys! Just an angsty little fic I wrote a couple years ago for a whump!contest over at DeviantArt...I think my contribution was too late so I didn't make the contest...I can't even remember it was so long ago. Lol The Title inspiration is from "Kiss the Rain" by Yiruma, simply gorgeous piano piece. I recommend playing it on repeat while reading (the key change is when she sees him on the hillside) There's an alternate ending in the next chapter if you're not satisfied with this one.**

** So the episode ending is basically the same except the Doctor never found the TARDIS and him and Ida died on the asteroid. Rose defeated the beast and the ship got away.**

* * *

_**Kiss the Rain**_

She was walking alone, in the rain. So alone. Others looked at her in pity as they walked by. She didn't care. She didn't care about anything any more.

Ever since...that time...

She had been stranded, abandoned by the one she loved most, flying away from an asteroid heading for a black hole.

Her Doctor had died that day. Perished saving their lives, and now she had nothing.

Zach and Danny had been so generous to her. Not only had they taken her to a safe planet, they gave her everything she needed. Except she didn't want it. She didn't want anything but to see her Doctor again. That somehow he had survived and would come back for her.

To say these past few weeks had been difficult was an understatement. She had attended the memorial service for Scooti, Mr. Robertson, Toby, the Captain, and the unknown alien who sacrificed everything for them. The man in the blue box, perished on the asteroid and the only thing left to remember him by was the small human sitting in the front row, clothed in black, her tear tracks a constant memorial.

She was now on this planet, Yiruma, where it seemed rain was a common occurrence. She didn't mind. She preferred it raining. That way no one on a casual glance could see her tears mingled with the silent, cold raindrops on her face.

Never had she felt more alone. She hadn't spoken a word since the rocket flew out of orbit of the black hole. Zach had given up a while back trying to stay in contact with her. Danny had tried harder, saying what she needed most now was friendship. But eventually even he lost contact with her. She had no one.

Rose had no idea where she was going, all she knew was that she was walking. There was no one by her side, no one making jokes or monologues about something science-y she could never begin to understand. Her hand felt so cold and empty without his hand in hers. If he was here they would laugh and run, run away from every danger, responsibility and heartache.

She pulled her jacket closer around her as the cold started to seep in. Her hair was drenched and lay flat against her head. The noise of splashing puddles resounded underneath her soaked sneakers slapping against the pavement. One voice, one sentence resounded through her head, and she knew it was her Doctor's final words.

_"I believe in her." _If only he had seen her defeat the beast. He would be so proud of her. He would wrap her in his arms and never let her go.

She looked up and saw a hill at the edge of town. The sunlight shined through the rain, causing a brilliance of light to shine on the hillside. She strained her eyes, seeing a familiar figure. With a shout of joy she started running. It was him! She threw herself in his arms and he swung her around. She laughed in sheer relief, her tears finally turning to tears of joy.

"I missed you so much." She sobbed. The Doctor soothed her and hushed her. She finally let him go and saw the pain in his eyes.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" Fear seeped into her heart at the look on his face.

"I can't stay."

"What? Why not?"

"I have to go. I died Rose. I need you to let me go."

"No!" Rose cried. "I can't, I love you!"

"Quite right too." He smiled at her and placed her hand on the side of his face. Suddenly to her horror he started fading away.

"No! No you can't! I won't let you!" She grasped at his sleeve and started sobbing. Slowly he faded away from her grip on him.

"No!" A guttural sound full of heartache issued from her throat. As the final image of him faded away she collapsed to the ground. "No..." She cried.

The sunlight dissipated and the only thing left was the human, so alone, sobbing softly in the rain.

* * *

**See next chapter for alternate (and much happier) ending -**


	2. Alternate Ending

**ALTERNATE ENDING:**

She looked up and saw a hill at the edge of town. The sunlight shined through the rain, causing a brilliance of light to shine on the hillside. She strained her eyes, seeing a familiar figure. With a shout of joy she started running. It was him! She threw herself in his arms and he swung her around. She laughed in sheer relief, her tears finally turning to tears of joy.

"I missed you so much." She sobbed. The Doctor soothed her and hushed her.

"I'm here Rose. I'm here."

"But how did you escape?"

"I found the TARDIS, just in time too. Had a bit of trouble getting back here. I had to track Zach down in order to find you. Question is, how did you escape?"

"The beast had possessed Toby again, and I destroyed him by firing out the front screen and releasing his strap." The Doctor laughed.

"You destroyed the beast?" He laughed harder. "That's my Rose!" He picked her up again and hugged her to himself. Rose's joyful tears were plenty as she grasped the Doctor, never wanting to let him go.

"Come on," The Doctor said, finally releasing her and the two of them walked back to the TARDIS. "Let's take you home."

**END**

* * *

**Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW  
**

**~BADWOLF~**


End file.
